Until Proven Guilty
by doodlegirll
Summary: COMPLETE! When John is arrested in Jamestown for treason, Pocahontas journeys to England to save him. Can she do it? Please R&R! Chapter 17 revised.
1. The Dream

Until Proven Guilty

_When John is arrested in Jamestown for treason, Pocahontas journeys to England to save him._

Chapter one: The Dream

Pocahontas sat upright in bed. It had only been a dream. But what did it mean? Pocahontas lay back down. She thought about the dream she had just left in the dream world. What did it mean? She thought about it until she fell asleep again.

_Pocahontas looked around her. She was at the high plateau. The plateau where she had saved John. But something about it this time caused her heart to skip a beat. John was there, but he wasn't free. In fact, he was in the position of which Pocahontas had saved him. He was tied up and his head was on the execution rock. Pocahontas was looking up at him and her father. She watched in stock stillness and shock as her father brought the war club above his head. _

"_NO!" She screamed from where she was. But her cry came too late. She watched in horror as her father brought the club down._

Did it mean something bad was going to happen? Pocahontas decided to ask Grandmother Willow about it. But the image of John being killed haunted her. Why hadn't she moved? Why had she just stood there? Why hadn't she done something, _anything_? She hoped Grandmother Willow could help her.


	2. Grandmother Willow's Advice

Chapter Two: Grandmother Willow's Advice

Pocahontas paddled her canoe up the river to Grandmother Willow's glade. The dream had haunted her all night. She woke up again shortly after falling asleep and she hadn't been able to get back to sleep. She needed some advice as to what the dream could mean.

"Grandmother Willow? I need to speak with you." Pocahontas said after smothering a yawn.

"Pocahontas?" Grandmother Willow said as she appeared with a smile.

"Yes." Pocahontas said.

"What is it, child? You look and sound like you didn't sleep a wink last night!" Grandmother Willow said.

"That's because I didn't. I had a dream. A bad one."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I dreamed that I was at the plateau. But I did nothing to save John!" Pocahontas said.

"So you dreamed that your father still killed John?"

"Yes. What should I do?"

"My advice is to tell John about it. See what he thinks of it. And then get some rest." Grandmother Willow said. Pocahontas smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Grandmother Willow. Thank you." She said. She climbed into her canoe and paddled home.

"Hello? John? Are you home?" Pocahontas asked, knocking hard on John's door in Jamestown. No one answered.

_That's odd._ Pocahontas thought.

"Pocahontas!" Someone said behind her. Pocahontas turned to see Thomas standing behind her.

"Thomas! Have you seen John?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Thomas asked.

"Hear what?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Thomas said.

"Tell me what, Thomas? For goodness sake, tell me what?"

"John isn't home." Thomas said.

"I know that Thomas." Pocahontas said. "I figured that out when he didn't come to the door."

"No Pocahontas, you don't understand. John isn't home and he won't be coming back."

"What do you mean, Thomas?"

"John's been arrested."


	3. Arrested!

Chapter Three: Arrested!

"What!" Pocahontas asked, shocked.

"John's been arrested. The guards came this morning about eight o'clock. They said he's being held for treason." Thomas explained.

"Treason? What does that mean?" Pocahontas asked.

"Betrayal. Disloyalty to one's country." Thomas explained.

"What? How has John been disloyal?"

"I don't know. If I had to guess, Ratcliffe has something to do with this." Thomas said, shrugging.

"Where did they take him, Thomas? Take me to him!"

"Follow me." Thomas said, leading her to the Jamestown jail. Pocahontas shuddered. It didn't look too inviting (But what jailhouse does?). She swallowed hard as Thomas opened the door.

John sat in the cold, damp, dark cell in the Jamestown Jailhouse. This had to be a bad dream. He hadn't done anything wrong! What was he going to do? What _could_ he do? The king had signed that document. It was hopeless. He had heard what the guards had said. He knew nothing could help him now.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_The loud rapping on the door caused John to jump. Who was that? _

"_Open up! Under orders of the king!" Someone had said._

'_The king?' John thought as he went to open the door. The three guards stormed in. John backed up. One of the guards held up a document as he read it._

"_John Smith, you are hereby under arrest for treason here in Jamestown by orders of the king." _

"_Treason? You must be looking for Ratcliffe." John said. He tried to duck and run for the door, but one of the guards tackled him and chained his hands. Then they pushed him out the door to the jail. Thomas watched in horror as three guards came out of John's house and dragged him to the Jamestown jail. A million things were going through John's head. Ratcliffe had to have something to do with this! One of the guards unlocked the cuffs on his hands and shoved him so hard into a cell that he fell over. _

"_Your execution date has already been scheduled. You'll be put to death by hanging on June twenty-first. Enjoy your stay here at the Jamestown Jail." The guard said and he slammed the door closed. John got up. He went and sat down against a wall. The guard had broken at least one rib and bruised the spot pretty bad. John closed his eyes to think things over. He knew that Thomas knew. He hoped he would tell Pocahontas. John couldn't believe what was happening. He had done nothing wrong. He had not committed treason. All he had done was fallen in love and taken a bullet for her father! How was that so bad? John knew that it was over. He already had an execution date! He only had seven months. His hope was gone._

John was brought out of his thoughts by a guard talking to him.

"You have a visitor." He said as he unlocked the heavy cell door. John looked towards the door. The guard moved aside to let Pocahontas in. She entered the dark cell. She could barely make out the dark figure leaning against the back wall. The guard lit a torch and Pocahontas could finally see John and John could finally see Pocahontas.

"John!" Pocahontas said, running to him. John was already up and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"Thomas told me you're being held for treason!" She sobbed.

"I know. I know." John said.

"Why?" Pocahontas asked.

"I don't know. I think Ratcliffe has talked to the king and lied. But that's what he does best: lying." John said sarcastically.

"Is there any way to get you out of here?" Pocahontas asked, looking at him. John shook his head.

"No. I already have an execution date. June twenty-first." John said sadly. "They didn't waste any time, did they?"

"Apparently not." Pocahontas answered. She sighed. "What are they going to do to you?" She asked cautiously.

"You really don't want to know, Pocahontas. You really don't." John answered.

"I do. I do want to know. I want to know what cruel, unfair, unjust punishment they have in store for you." Pocahontas said strongly, but on the inside, she truly did not want to know. John sat down. He didn't like to think about how he was going to die.

"They're going to hang me." John answered after a long pause. Pocahontas gasped. Her vision blurred.

"No! No, that isn't right!" She said. She wanted to run, but like in her dream, she couldn't. Was her dream telling her John was going to be killed and there was nothing she could do to save him?

"Pocahontas, it's alright. I've been near death before and I know what it's like to…well, OK, _almost_ die." John assured her, trying to smile. Pocahontas just sobbed more. She sank to the ground beside John and cried.

"It's not fair! You didn't do anything!" She said.

"No, I didn't do anything, but the king signed that document and there's no way to reverse this." John said sadly. He wished he could go back. Go back to when the guards had knocked on his door. He wished he could go back so he could jump out the back window and run. He didn't want to die, but he wasn't scared to. His only fear was never seeing Pocahontas again. Pocahontas's only fear was never seeing John again. Both had the same fear for each other.

"I wish there _was_ some way to reverse this." Pocahontas said after a little while. She had finally quieted down.

"I do, too, Pocahontas. I do, too." John said, sighing.

"You have to leave. The prisoner has a court conference to go to." A guard said, chuckling. Pocahontas hugged John hard, irritating his broken rib. John gasped in pain and Pocahontas drew back.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a concerned voice. John had his hand over the spot where his rib was broken. He nodded, but his face showed he was in pain.

"Yes, I'm fine." He assured her, but his rib was hurting like crazy.

"What's wrong?"

"When I was being dragged here, at least one of my ribs was broken." John answered.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I've been in worse pain than this." John answered honestly. Pocahontas smiled now. She knew that was true.

"You have to leave." The guard said roughly.

"I'm going, I'm going." Pocahontas said sharply. She hugged John gently. "I'll be back. I promise." She whispered.

"I'll be alright." John told her.

"I love you." Pocahontas said.

"I love you, too, Pocahontas." John said. Pocahontas turned and walked out of the cell sadly.


	4. The Conference

Chapter Four- The Conference

"Well?" Thomas asked.

"Well what?" Pocahontas asked him.

"What did he say? What's going to happen to him?" Thomas asked. Pocahontas's vision blurred again.

"They're going to hang him, Thomas. He's going to die." Pocahontas sobbed.

"No! They can't kill him!" Thomas said.

"They are. I wish there was something I could do." Pocahontas said.

"But there's nothing you can do, Pocahontas. Nothing." Thomas said. Pocahontas stopped crying.

"Thomas, the last time someone told me there was nothing I could do, I saved someone's life." Pocahontas said strongly, remembering.

"Who told you there was nothing you could do?" Thomas asked, knowing what she was talking about.

"I told myself there was nothing I could do, Thomas. But then I realized that John was my future and there _was_ something I could do." Pocahontas said, her eyes hard with determination.

"But it's not your father this time, Pocahontas. It's the English Government." Thomas said. Pocahontas sighed, knowing Thomas was right. She walked home in the brisk November air. She went home and found her father looking for her.

"Pocahontas, where have you been? What's wrong?" Powhatan asked. For the millionth time that day, Pocahontas's vision blurred.

"John's been arrested, Father. They're going to hang him in seven months." Pocahontas said. Powhatan hugged his daughter.

"Oh Pocahontas, I'm so sorry." He said. Pocahontas sobbed against him.

"It's not fair, Father! John didn't do anything!" She said sadly through her tears.

"I know. He's like a son to me. I'm worried about him, too." Powhatan said, trying to calm his daughter down. "Go get some rest, my daughter." He said. Pocahontas nodded and walked back to her hut with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, the door to John's cell was opened. John looked up. Two guards came over to him. Knowing he had a broken rib, they yanked him from the ground roughly and twisted his arms behind him. They chained his hands and pushed him out the door, the shove so powerful, John stumbled. They dragged him up from the ground and they continued to shove him until they reached the courthouse, which was really just a cabin with a few chairs. It had just been constructed that day.

"We have the prisoner here." One of the guards said. John looked at the "judge". It was Eric Dawson.

"John Smith, you are being held on the account of treason under the orders of King James of England." Dawson read from a paper. John nodded.

"You are to be out to death by hanging on June twenty-first of next year." Dawson read on. "Until then, you will be imprisoned in the Jamestown Jail." Dawson stopped. "I'm so sorry, John."

"It's alright, Eric. It's not your fault." John said.

"Take him away, boys." Eric ordered. John began to struggle. He wasn't going back to jail without a fight this time. He knew struggling did nothing for him, but he had to try. But what would he do if he did get free? Run to the village? And then do what? He couldn't do anything with his arms twisted and cuffed tightly behind him. Finally, the guards stopped him by hitting him on his hurting rib, injuring it more and breaking another one. John gasped in pain and sank to the ground.

"That should keep you quiet." One of the guards said. John glared at him in pain.

"Take him away. Any more struggling and you'll get a few lashes to go with those broken ribs." The head guard said. Thomas watched from his cabin as they push John along the path back towards the jailhouse. He couldn't believe that John was going to be hanged. And for something he didn't do! He hoped he was OK. At the jailhouse, the guards unchained John and shoved him back into a cell. This one had a window. It was a barred window, but at least it wasn't as stuffy and damp as the other one. This one was colder. John looked out the window and thought about Pocahontas. He hoped she was OK. He hoped she knew that he wasn't afraid.


	5. Nighttime Visit

Chapter Five- Nighttime Visit

Pocahontas sat up. She must have cried herself to sleep. But she was awake now. All she could think about was John in a dark, lonely, cold cell. And how he was going to die. He had assured he was fine, but Pocahontas couldn't be sure. She got up and ran to Kekata's.

"Kekata! Kekata, I need your help!" Pocahontas called.

"Pocahontas! Is everything alright?" Kekata asked, coming out of his hut.

"I'm fine, but do you have anything for a broken rib?" Pocahontas asked.

"Yes, I have some herbal cream for broken bones and aches. Why do you need it?" Kekata asked.

"It's for John, Kekata. He broke at least one rib today when some guards came to arrest him for treason." Pocahontas said in a hurry.

"Your father told me what happened. I'm very sorry, Pocahontas." Kekata said, handing her the herbal cream.

"I'm sorry, too, Kekata." Pocahontas said. "I'm sorry, too." She thanked him for the cream and ran off towards the Jamestown settlement.

…oOo…

"John? John, where are you?" Pocahontas called in a desperate whisper. John opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping. How could he? It was cold and the floor was hard. He had finally leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes.

"John? John, please answer me!" Pocahontas whispered again. John got up carefully so as to not hurt his broken ribs and went to the window.

"Over here, Pocahontas." He whispered. He looked out at another layer of fresh snow as the full moon cast an eerie glow across it. Pocahontas turned and sighed with relief. She ran to the window.

"John! John, are you alright?" She asked, clasping his hand in hers.

"Well, the guards broke another rib and threatened to give me a few lashings if I struggled or escaped, but I guess I'm doing fine now." He said, smiling. Pocahontas handed him the herbal cream Kekata had given her from her shoulder bag.

"Put that over the spots where your broken ribs are. It should help with the pain." She said. John nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

"John, are you really, really alright?" Pocahontas asked.

"I'm fine, Pocahontas. Really. I'm not afraid to die. I hope you know that."

"I do know that, John, but I just can't believe it's ending like this. I can't let them hang you, John. I can't. I couldn't bear to watch you die in front of me, especially by hanging." Pocahontas said as her eyes brimmed with tears. John gently wiped them away.

"Then don't come. Don't come here on my execution day. In all honesty, Pocahontas, I hadn't expected you to show up when your father tried to kill me. I didn't think you'd come. And I certainly had no idea you would do what you did."

"I hadn't planned on coming, either, John. I hadn't planned on saving you, but I did what my heart told me to do. And it told me to save you. And that's what I did." Pocahontas said.

"I'm glad you did, Pocahontas. I'm glad you did." John said. Suddenly, he heard the guard approaching.

"Pocahontas, go!" He said.

"But John…" Pocahontas started.

"Go!" John said, squeezing her hand. Pocahontas squeezed it back and took off running for home.


	6. Pocahontas's Plan

Chapter Six- Pocahontas's Plan

_Nothing I can do. There's nothing I can do. Nothing at all. _Pocahontas thought as she ran home. _Or is there?_

…oOo…

John looked up to Pocahontas smiling at him. He was surprised to see her. He shouldn't have been, but he was. He had been sleeping. Not very good, but sleeping.

"Pocahontas! What are you doing here?" As soon as he said it, he knew he had just asked a stupid question.

"What do you think?" Pocahontas asked, sitting down next to him. She sounded in better spirits and John smiled.

"You sound better." John said.

"That's because I have a plan." Pocahontas said, patting Meeko, who had followed her in while Percy and Flit had stayed behind outside.

"A plan? Pocahontas, what do you mean?" John asked.

"I'm going to England. I'm going to speak with the king to save your life." Pocahontas said proudly.

"Pocahontas, it's not that easy. And London is dangerous."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Nakoma and Thomas are coming with me. I had a talk with them this morning and they agreed to come with me." Pocahontas said, not willing to let John talk her out of going.

"Pocahontas, King James is a very stubborn man. Not many people get to talk to him. And a lot that do aren't very happy when they return home." John said.

"What do you mean?" Pocahontas asked.

"He loves to turn people down." John said, trying to grin.

"I'm well prepared for that. I will _not_ take no for an answer." John sighed.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind then?" He asked.

"Nope." Pocahontas said. "The next ship for England leaves in three weeks. Thomas said that it took you so long when you first arrived here because you didn't know where you going. Now that you know the way, it will only take two months at the most."

"That's true." John said, nodding. Pocahontas kissed him before she left.

"It'll work, John, you'll see." She said and was gone. John sank to the ground again. He hoped it worked.

**A/N- **Hello, everybody! Robin here. What do you guys think? Do you like it? I hope so. I sure hope Pocahontas's plan works. Well, please review! Oh, and please no flames! (Does anyone know what that means? If you do, please put it in a review! Thanks!)


	7. Ratcliffe

Chapter Seven- Ratcliffe

The next day, bright and early, someone made their way to the jailhouse. It was former Jamestown governor, Ratcliffe. His plan was working. Smith was going to be put to death. His plan had worked. His lie had worked. The king had believed him. He had believed that Smith had committed treason. And now he was going to die and there was nothing that savage could do about it!

"I would like to see John Smith, now." Ratcliffe said. The guard led him to a cell. Ratcliffe smiled a sinister smile when he walked in to find John sitting on the floor, leaning up against a wall, sleeping. Ratcliffe chuckled.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Ratcliffe snarled. John looked up and glared at him.

"What do you want, Ratcliffe?" John asked him.

"I want my glory back. I want Jamestown back. I want my gold." Ratcliffe said. John was at his feet now.

"How many times do I have to tell you, there is no gold!"

"Oh, but there is. And those Indians are hiding it." Ratcliffe said.

"Ratcliffe, there is no gold." John said, growing angry. Ratcliffe chuckled.

"No matter. I hear you're going to die. And there's nothing your beloved savage can do about it."

John's last nerve had snapped. Nobody talked about Pocahontas like that. Nobody. John, despite the pain from his broken ribs, ran at Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe was amazingly fast. John fell the ground, hitting his ribs. Ratcliffe called for a guard.

"Take him away to the square. Give him fifty lashes and then chain him to the wall." Ratcliffe demanded. John glared up at him. He was in too much pain to do anything. The guards came to get him and Ratcliffe followed them to the podium in the square. They tied him to a pole and brought out a long, leather whip. Just as the guard brought the whip into the air, Pocahontas entered the settlement. She froze in her tracks at what she saw. There was John, tied to a pole, getting whipped. Horror stopped Pocahontas from doing anything. She watched and counted. One, two, three, four, five, six… And when the number reached fifty, they stopped and lead John back to his cell. There, they chained him to the wall with a long, cuff chain. Pocahontas finally shook off her shock and she ran to the jail with Thomas not far behind her. She ran into John's cell as they chained him to the wall. She fell to her knees beside him. The guards left them there.

"John! Oh John, are you alright?" She sobbed out. John hugged her.

"I'm alright." He answered, though Pocahontas knew it was a lie.

"I saw the whole thing." Pocahontas said. "What happened?"

"Ratcliffe came to see me and I attacked him." John said. He saw fire flash before Pocahontas's eyes.

"Ratcliffe was here?" She asked coldly. John knew he had just said the wrong thing.

"Yes." He said, nodding. Even that brought pain into his back. Seeing the pain on John's face, Pocahontas told him to lat back and not move. She took out some healing cream from her bag and spread it across John's sore, tender back. He flinched in pain, but he let her tend to the cuts and bruises.

"Oh John, Ratcliffe will pay for this." Pocahontas vowed. She finished up on John's back and took off her long shawl and wrapped it around John to cover his back.

"Are you really alright?" She asked. John nodded.

"I'm fine, Pocahontas, really. I promise." John sad. Pocahontas nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll be back. I promise."


	8. Powhatan's Council

Chapter Eight- Powhatan's Council

Pocahontas walked out of the settlement angry, but as soon as she set foot outside of Jamestown, the tears began to fall. She couldn't bear to see John in pain. She just couldn't. She took off running, but not for home. She ran to Grandmother Willow. When she reached the glade, she sank to the snow and cried. Grandmother Willow appeared.

"Pocahontas, what's wrong?" She asked. Pocahontas looked up.

"Something horrible has happened, Grandmother Willow! John's been arrested for treason! And they're going to hang him!" Grandmother Willow's eyes softened.

"Oh Pocahontas. I am so sorry." She put a vine around Pocahontas's shoulders. Pocahontas continued to cry, letting the hot tears run down her cheeks to the cold snow on the forest ground.

"But that's not all, Grandmother Willow. I just came from Jamestown. They hurt him, badly. They whipped him, Grandmother Willow, whipped him! Now, to go with about three broken ribs, he has a sore and cut up back! What am I going to do? And in about three weeks, I'm going to England to speak with the king to try and save John's life." Pocahontas said, wiping the tears away. "I'm scared to go. I'll have Nakoma and Thomas and of course Meeko, Percy and Flit, but I'm scared for John. What if I can't save him? What if I'm too late when I get back? What if the king won't listen to me? What if it doesn't work? What if…"

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" Grandmother Willow said, making Pocahontas smile a little and stop asking rambling questions of fear. "You'll be fine. It will work. I know it will. But as for right now, John needs you." Grandmother Willow said. Pocahontas smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Grandmother Willow."

…oOo…

Powhatan watched his daughter go into her hut sadly. It hurt him to see her like this. He knew what she was feeling. It was the same thing that he was feeling. He was as worried about John as she was. He put his hand in the air to quiet the village councilmen and elders who had gathered before him.

"My brothers. I have called this meeting to discuss a very important matter." He said loud for all of his brothers to hear.

"It is about John Smith. He had been imprisoned by his own people for a crime he did not commit." Powhatan said after a murmurs came from the small crowd of people.

"What do you propose we do, Chief Powhatan?" One of the warriors, Majuh, asked.

"That is why I called this council meeting. I do not want war with the white men. But I cannot bear to see my daughter in this state of grief she is in." Powhatan said, shaking his head.

"What do you suggest, Kekata?" Another warrior asked. Kekata sighed.

"I can see that this is hurting Pocahontas. I suggest we try to rescue John. Reason with his captors." Kekata said.

"Thank you, Kekata." Powhatan said. He hoped, for his daughter's sake, that he could reason with the white men.

**A/N- **Hey, ya'll! What do you think so far? I hope you like it! I've been thinking…(uh oh) and I might kill off John…WHAT AM I SAYING? How can I kill off John? I could never do that! But how in the world is Pocahontas going to get it through that Big Headed King's head that John is innocent? You know what they say; you're innocent until you're proven guilty. Anyway, please review!

Oh, and right now, because I haven't done it yet and because I don't want to do it again:

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Disney's Pocahontas. I own only Eric Dawson's name. But I mean, come on, he's a living character in this story so I can only own his name!_


	9. The Letter

Chapter Nine- The Letter

Pocahontas sighed as she entered the Jamestown settlement once again. She needed to see John. She needed to. She was so worried that her plan would fail and she would either return home to find him dead already, or be forced to watch him die. She couldn't bear to even think about it. She knew that if Ratcliffe was back in town, there was no telling what would happen to John! And another set of lashings could kill him! Pocahontas couldn't bear the thought of John being whipped. Why had he attacked Ratcliffe anyway? The guard, also known as Eric Dawson, saw her come in and he immediately grabbed the keys to John's cell.

"Pocahontas, I'm really sorry about all this. John's my friend and if there was anything I could do…" Eric started to say.

"Eric, there is nothing you can do. But I can do something. I leave in three weeks for England."

"You're running? Pocahontas, how could you run and turn your back on John when he needs you the most?" Eric asked, not letting Pocahontas finish. Pocahontas's anger flared up.

"Eric, _I am not_ turning my back on John I would never, I repeat, _never_, turn my back on John! Never!" She said, not afraid to let her anger show.

"I'm sorry, Pocahontas. Truly, I am. I didn't mean any of that." Eric said, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, too, Eric. I'm just so afraid that my plan will fail and I won't be able to save John." Pocahontas said, sighing. She could feel the tears brim her eyes again. She had cried more in the past three days than she had since her mother died.

"It must be hard." Eric said.

"You have no idea. You really don't. I saved him once, and I plan to do it again. I would never turn away from John. I would never just sit back and let him die! I couldn't! And I can't bear to even think about what is going to happen to him if I can't save him!" Pocahontas said. She wiped away her tears. Eric smiled at her sadly as he unlocked the cell door. She entered the cell. John was in the exact same place as last time, but this time, he had one elbow on his knee and was holding a piece of paper.

"John?" Pocahontas asked. John looked up. "Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine." John answered, but he didn't look directly at her when he said it. Pocahontas went and sat down beside him.

"No it's not." She said.

"What?" John asked, looking at her.

"I know you, John. And everything is not alright." Pocahontas said, looking him straight in the eye. "What's wrong?" John sighed.

"This letter is from someone I know back in England. He's…he's a part of the jury that decided my punishment." John said.

"A friend?" Pocahontas asked.

"Close. But not quite. Closer in relationship." John said.

"Who? Who wrote that, John?" Pocahontas asked, not knowing what John was talking about.

"The letter isn't from one person, but two." John said.

"But who wrote the letter? What's it about?"

"It's about my punishment. My sentence. I can't believe he would do this to me."

"Who, John? Do what to you? John, who decided what would happen to you?" John looked at her and sighed.

"My father."

**A/N- **Oooooooo! Cliffhanger! I'll update later tonight if not tomorrow! Dun dun dun! John's own father decided on his fate! How would you feel about that? What do you think so far? PLEASE REVIEW! -Robin


	10. What the Letter Said

Chapter Ten- What the Letter Said

Pocahontas stared at John in shock.

"You're _father_?" She asked, not wanting to believe that John's father would do that to his own son. John nodded, and then flinched from the pain in his back.

"Yes, Pocahontas. My father is on the king's jury. He wrote to me about it and how stupid I was."

"Stupid? How were you stupid?" Pocahontas asked. John was quiet. He handed her the letter.

"Here. You read it." Pocahontas took it from him and in the dim light, she read what John's father had wrote.

_Dear Son,_

_By the time you get this letter, you'll have already have known what is going to happen to you. You are going to die. It pained me to have to decide what was going to happen to you, but I had to. It's my job. _

_I told you not to go back, John. I told you to stay away from that savage. I told you she and her kind were nothing but trouble and they remain to this very day, this very minute, this very second trouble. I told you she would cause you nothing but grief. Nothing but grief and trouble. And pain. This is all her fault. It's her fault you got shot, it's her fault that you're going to die. She is nothing but a savage and all she has done to you is cost you're your life. I sincerely hope you're happy, John. Because of her, you'll never see freedom or the light of day again._

_Keep in mind what I have said, son. Savages will never change. They will forever remain savages and no good. Remember that, John._

_Your father,_

_Samuel Smith_

Pocahontas looked at John again. His head was leaning back on the wall and even in the dim light, Pocahontas could see the lightning and fire in John's blue eyes. He was angry. He was angry that his father would say all those things. He had attacked Ratcliffe in the first place because he had called Pocahontas a savage. Now his own father was insulting her.

Pocahontas was silent. After a little while, she broke the silence.

"Maybe he was right…your father?" She asked.

"What?" John asked. Pocahontas stood up.

"Maybe he's right and this _is_ all my fault." Pocahontas said. John stared at her in disbelief.

"Pocahontas, don't you _ever_ think that _any_ of this was _your_ fault." John said. "Never!" He said. Pocahontas started to cry again.

"But he's right. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here in this cell about to die, John!" She said, sobbing.

"You're right, Pocahontas, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now." John said. Pocahontas looked at him. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. I would be dead right now. No questions asked."

"What do you mean?"

"You saved my life, remember?" John asked, trying to smile. Pocahontas sobbed more.

"Come here." He commanded gently. Pocahontas didn't move. "I can't come to you. First of all, I'm chained to the wall. Second of all, my back is hurting like crazy." He said. Pocahontas went over to him and sat down beside him. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"I never should have let you read that letter." He whispered.

"I'm glad you did." Pocahontas said after she had calmed down a little.

"Why?"

"Because now, I have to search for Samuel Smith."


	11. John's Family

Chapter Eleven- John's Family

"What do you mean, Pocahontas?" John asked.

"I'm going to find your father and prove to him that not all of us are savages." She said.

"You don't understand, Pocahontas. My father is a very stubborn, solid man." John said.

"Now I know where you get your stubbornness." Pocahontas said, ginning. John smiled and nodded, wincing from the pain.

"You've got that right." He agreed.

"And if I can show him that not all of us are savages, then maybe he can help me save you!" Pocahontas said, growing happier and happier.

"That would be going against his job. And his job has always come first, even before me and my sister and brother." John said. Pocahontas had never heard him speak so much of his family.

"You have a brother and sister?"

"Peter and Wendy. Peter and Wendy are twins. They're both twenty-two." John said.

"What about your mother?" Pocahontas asked.

"My mother died when Peter and Wendy were two. I was seven." John said.

"I was seven, too, when my mother died." Pocahontas said.

"See? We're a lot alike." John said.

"Yes, but we're different, too." Pocahontas said, taking John's hand. "Now, we need to tend to your lashings. John, promise me you'll never do whatever it was that you did again. I don't think I could bear to see you get hurt like this again." Pocahontas said.

"Believe me, I don't want it to ever happen again, either." John said. Pocahontas smiled, but her smile vanished as soon as she saw John's back. It was just awful to look at. She carefully reached out to gently touch one of the lashing marks. John gasped and hissed out in pain, but he didn't cry out. Pocahontas spread the healing cream she had prepared across his sore, stinging back. John hissed many times on the deeper cuts, but he let her tend to the wounds.

"There. Now keep this tied around you to make sure it stays clean and doesn't bleed." Pocahontas said, tying the cloth tightly around John's chest. Pocahontas looked out the window. It was getting dark. She knew she had better get back.

"Are you positive you'll be alright?" She asked. John nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. I love you, John." She said as she kissed him.

"I love you, too, Pocahontas. I love you, too." Pocahontas turned to walk out and fought back tears. It was getting harder and harder to leave him. She knew that she would have to leave for England soon to save him before she found that she couldn't leave him at all.

**A/N- **Well, sorry for the shorty. It is getting harder for Pocahontas to leave John. Sad…so sad… Anyway, please review! -Robin


	12. Close Encounter

Chapter Twelve- Close Encounter

Pocahontas walked home in the cold air. It was starting to snow harder, and Pocahontas knew a storm was coming. She wrapped her shawl tighter around her and bent her head against the wind. She was wishing for some company when she saw a dark figure move near the woods. Pocahontas stopped.

"Nakoma?" She asked against the wind. The figure chuckled and stepped out.

"Do you really think you can save Smith, savage? The king believed _me_." It was Ratcliffe! Pocahontas gasped and began to back up. Ratcliffe stepped closer in the blinding storm and Pocahontas could barely see him.

"You! You did this! It's your fault John is going to die! It's your fault that he got whipped so badly!" She screamed at him. Ratcliffe smiled a sinister, evil smile.

"I did. And if you ask me, you and Smith both are getting what you deserve. Smith deserves to die and you deserve to suffer." Pocahontas narrowed her eyes to hide the hot tears that were coming.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want my glory back." Ratcliffe said.

"What do you mean?"

"I want my gold. I want Jamestown." Ratcliffe said.

"There is no gold!" Pocahontas screamed at him. She was also sick of the name Ratcliffe referred to her by. Ratcliffe drew his pistol.

"Say goodbye, savage." He said. Pocahontas ducked and ran behind the large man. Then she kicked him in the back and he fell face down into the snow. Then Pocahontas ran back towards the safety of John's arms.

…oOo…

John was awakened to Pocahontas throwing herself in his arms, sobbing and shivering like crazy.

"Pocahontas! Are you alright?" He asked.

"You were right. He's back, John. Ratcliffe is back." Pocahontas sobbed out.

"What happened?" John asked, trying to warm her up.

"I was walking home in the storm and Ratcliffe stepped out. He asked me if I really thought I could save you. Then he pulled a gun. I ducked and ran as fast as I could back here." Pocahontas said. John was still trying to warm her.

"It's alright. He can't hurt you here." John said, trying to calm her down. "You need to stay here. Don't go back out there. Stay here until the storm is over." John said. Pocahontas nodded. She was alright with not going back out there alone!

"And please, Pocahontas, please be careful."

"I will, John. Don't worry about me."

Pocahontas finally stopped shivering. She was tired and she finally fell asleep in John's arms.

**A/N- **Special thanks to babyb26, who's written my first review for this story! Thanks, babyb26!


	13. John's Letter

Chapter Thirteen- John's Letter

Three weeks later, Pocahontas made her way to Jamestown. By her side was Nakoma.

"Do you think this will work?" Nakoma asked.

"It will, Nakoma. It will." Pocahontas said, tears beginning to form. Today, they would leave for England. They would leave for England to save John's life. Pocahontas lead the way to the jailhouse. She had come to see John at least three times everyday. And leaving wasn't getting any easier.

"Pocahontas!" Thomas called, slinging a sack over his shoulder. In one hour, they would be leaving. Pocahontas entered the jailhouse and the guard knew what to do.

"Hello, Pocahontas. Come to say goodbye to John before you leave?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Pocahontas said, crying. Eric opened the cell door. John looked up. He carefully got to his feet. The chain that was linked to his wrist rattled. His back had healed nicely and his strength was back. His broken ribs, however, still made moving painful, but not as much. Pocahontas smiled a small, sad smile. Today might be the last time she would ever see John.

"You leave today." John said.

"Yes, I do." Pocahontas said. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms. John winced in pain from his broken ribs, but he hugged her tightly back. She was sobbing against him. He knew how she was feeling. She was scared. He could tell by the way she clung to him. She was scared she would never see him again or that her plan would fail.

"Oh John, I can't leave." She sobbed.

"Yes you can. You can leave. You can do this." He pulled back. "I know you can." He said. Pocahontas smiled though her tears.

"I love you, John." She said.

"I love you, too." The two clung to each other for a little while until Thomas and Nakoma came into the jailhouse.

"Pocahontas? We have to go." Nakoma whispered.

"I know. I'll be there in a minute, Nakoma." Pocahontas said. She tuned back to John. "I'll try." She said.

"I know you will." John said. Pocahontas smiled and kissed him.

"Pocahontas, the ship leaves in a good thirty minutes." Thomas reminded her.

"I'm coming." Pocahontas sobbed out. She clung tighter to John for a minute.

"You've got to go." John whispered in her ear. "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Pocahontas kissed him one more time before whispering "I love you" and leaving the cell.

"Be careful, John." Thomas said.

"I will. You be careful, too." John said. He handed Thomas a letter. "Give this to Pocahontas when Virginia isn't in sight." Thomas nodded.

"I will." He turned to leave.

"Thomas?" Thomas turned.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt." John said. Thomas nodded again.

"It'll be alright, John. We'll make it." Thomas said confidently and then he left, leaving John behind him.

…oOo…

Pocahontas stood at the stern of the boat, watching Virginia slip farther and farther away from her.

"I'll be back, John. And I'll have the papers I need to save you. Ahna, my home. Goodbye Father. Watch out for John." She whispered. She saw her father waving to her when she left and she had waved back. She watched Virginia finally disappear as tears rolled down her cheeks. Thomas and Nakoma joined her. Thomas handed her the letter.

"John asked me to give this." He said. Pocahontas took it.

_Dear Pocahontas,_

_If you are reading this letter, you have already left for my homeland. I want you to know that I'm not scared. I know that you are going to try your hardest to save me, but don't feel bad if you don't. I don't blame you in anyway, shape or form. This is **not** your fault, no matter what anyone says. I don't care what my father says about you, it is not your fault. _

_I love you, Pocahontas, and I always will, no matter what. Remember that. You are all I have to live for. Please be careful, all of you. Thomas and Nakoma, too. _

_My father won't be easy to persuade, Pocahontas. If you do find him, it is most likely that he will not help you. It's very likely that no one will help you._

_And the king will be the hardest to persuade. I have a friend that works for him as a guard of his palace. His name is Peter. Yes, it's my brother. When you arrive in England, find Peter. He has brown hair and green eyes. He'll help you get into the palace to speak with the king. And find Wendy, too. She'll help as well. When you find them, tell them that you know me and they will help you. _

_Please be careful, Pocahontas. Ratcliffe is on the same ship as you and is going to try everything in his power to kill you. I don't care what happens to me, but please be careful._

_Remember, no matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever._

_Love,_

_John_

Pocahontas closed the letter and turned away from Virginia and looked towards England with tears still running down her face. She had to save John. She had to help him. And she was going to.


	14. Pocahontas's Letter

Chapter Fourteen- Pocahontas's Letter

John wasn't the only one that wrote a letter to a loved one. Pocahontas wrote one for him, too. She couldn't leave without telling him how much she loved him. John had told her he knew she loved him, but Pocahontas didn't know if he knew just _how_ much.

_Dear John,_

_If you are reading my letter to you, I'm on my way to England to save your life. I can do it, John. I can save you. I promise. I've done it before and I can do it again._

_I hope you know how much I love you, John. I know you love me, and I know that you know I love you. _

_I understand that it's the king I'm going to talk to. I know I could fail. I'm fully well aware of that. I'm also very well aware that I could not get back in time. But I have to try. I have to try to save you. I could never live with myself if I just sat back and let them kill you. I could never live with myself if I didn't at least try._

_No matter what happens, John, I will always love you. And I hope that even if I fail, you will still love me as much as I love you. If I were with you right now, you'd say I'm crazy, but I just had to get my feelings out. I'll always be with you, too, John. _

_Remember, you're innocent until you're proven guilty._

_Love, _

_Pocahontas_

John thought about the letter Pocahontas had written him. She was right. He would have said she was crazy. He would always love her, no matter what she did. And he hoped she knew that. Even if she didn't make it back, he would love her until he day he died.

**A/N- **Sorry about the shorty! But I have to go to school and I have to go NOW! Bye guys! I'll update later! Promise! -Robin


	15. The First Storm

Chapter Fifteen- The First Storm

When Pocahontas, Nakoma, and Thomas left Virginia, snow was swirling around their heads. Now, that silent, peaceful snow had turned into stinging, cold, heavy rain. A week after they left, they had their first storm.

"Pocahontas! We need to get below deck!" Thomas screamed over the roar of the storm. Pocahontas knew he was right. But the only thing on Pocahontas's mind at that moment was John. Nakoma and Thomas looked at her. They knew she was worried her plan would fail, but right now, they had to get below deck.

"Pocahontas! Hurry!" Nakoma called. Pocahontas looked at the water. If she was swept overboard, what good would she be to John then? If she was swept overboard, John would be hanged for sure!

"Pocahontas! Come on!" Nakoma begged. The storm was scaring her. A wave crashed into the side of the ship and Pocahontas staggered.

"Come on!" Thomas said desperately. Suddenly, a huge wave crashed over the side of the boat and when Pocahontas looked next to her, Nakoma was gone. Pocahontas ran to the side of the ship and looked down.

"Nakoma!" She screamed. Nakoma was holding onto a rope for dear life.

"Pocahontas! Thomas! Help me!" Nakoma wailed above the storm.

"I'm coming Nakoma!" Pocahontas tied a rope to her waist.

"Pocahontas, no!" Thomas said.

"Why?" Pocahontas yelled.

"You can't go down there!" Thomas screamed.

"Why not?" Pocahontas asked.

"I promised John I wouldn't let anything hurt you!"

"What?"

"I promised John I wouldn't let anything hurt you!" Thomas repeated. "Let me go down there!"

Pocahontas thought about it for a minute. She was all John had to live for. But if she didn't go down there, Nakoma would be swept out to sea!

"No! I'm going down there!" Pocahontas yelled. She swung over the side and slowly made her way to Nakoma.

"Pocahontas! Can we go below deck after this? Please?" Nakoma asked humorously.

"Yes! But first we have to get back on the ship!" Pocahontas said. She grabbed her friends hand and Thomas and a crew member hauled them back onto the ship. Pocahontas, Nakoma and Thomas wasted no time getting below deck now. There, in their quarters, they found Meeko, Percy and Flit. Poor Meeko was sea sick and the storm wasn't helping. Pocahontas and Nakoma, who were soaked, wrapped up in warm blankets.

"John would have killed me." Thomas said, mostly to himself.

Pocahontas was quiet. John would have killed Thomas for letting her do that. The thought of John made Pocahontas sad again. And worried. Pocahontas pulled her blanket tighter around her. She missed John and hoped he was doing alright.

…oOo…

The storm raged for three days. They were the longest days of Pocahontas's life. Meeko was still seasick and Percy slept a lot.

The ship tossed and turned and swayed. Pocahontas couldn't sleep at all. Finally, she could take it no more. Pocahontas fell asleep. She dreamed of John. She dreamed that everything was alright again. She hoped that this dream was telling her her plan was going to work. She prayed with all her heart it would. She hoped the storm would silence and everything would be as it should be.


	16. England

Chapter Sixteen- England

A month and a half later, Nakoma shook Pocahontas awake. Pocahontas groaned and rolled over, putting her pillow over her head.

"Pocahontas! Wake up!" Nakoma said.

"I don't want to, Nakoma." Pocahontas groaned.

"You have to! We're here!" Nakoma persisted. Pocahontas sat up.

"What?"

"We're here! We're in England!" Nakoma said.

"England?" Pocahontas cried.

"Yes! Hurry!" Nakoma said. Pocahontas leapt out of bed, making poor Meeko roll over onto the floor. Pocahontas ran beside her best friend to the ship's railing and looked out at the tiny strip of land. That strip of land was England, John's homeland. That was the place where Pocahontas would meet the king and save John's life. She had three months at the most. If she didn't do it in that time, she would either have to return home to watch John be hanged or return home with the documents she needed to save him. Pocahontas had to get that document. She couldn't watch John die. She just couldn't.

"Land! England, ho!" Someone from the crow's nest called.

"That's England." Pocahontas whispered to herself.

"That's right." Thomas said. He was going to see his father, mother, and sister again! But he also knew he was here to help save John's life.

"When will we reach land?" Nakoma asked.

"About an hour or two." Thomas answered. Pocahontas sighed. She wanted to reach land as fast as possible. She didn't have much time. She tugged her shawl around her. It was colder here than in Virginia! She went back below deck to pack her things. The last thing she packed was John's compass. She had brought it to help her decide on the best path. It had helped her choose the right path before and she hoped it could help her again. She laid it gently on top of her extra pair of moccasins and change of winter clothes and shawl. An hour later, she, Nakoma and Thomas were told they could leave. Flit buzzed around Pocahontas's head protectively and curiously. Poor Meeko had to be carried off the ship- he was still seasick. Percy bound down the gangplank after Pocahontas to his old home. He recognized the smells and sites, but he preferred Virginia. Pocahontas looked around her. The ground was hard beneath her feet and it was so cold here! The people were dressed like the people of Jamestown, but London was _nothing_ like Jamestown! It was bigger and more crowded. The houses looked a lot like those of Jamestown, but London was much different. John had been right. When he and Pocahontas had first met, he had told her of London and what it was like. There were bridges over the rivers and carriages everywhere. And the houses were crammed together. Everyone was staring at Pocahontas and Nakoma. It was apparent they were from the New World. What were they doing here?

"It's so big." Pocahontas said. Thomas nodded and smiled and led he way through the streets of London.

"It is big. And dangerous. Be careful. Lots of carriages come by and can run you over." Pocahontas and Nakoma exchanged a glance and promised to stay away from carriages. Pocahontas pointed to a large, shadowy tower in the distance.

"Thomas, what is _that_?" She asked. Thomas looked at her with a serious expression.

"That's the Tower. Enemies of the king and criminals are sent there and most are never heard from again. Be glad John wasn't sent _there_. If he had been, there would be no hope what so ever for him."

"Where are we going, Thomas?" Nakoma said, practically reading Pocahontas's mind.

"To my house." Thomas said, finally stopping at a small cottage. Pocahontas and Nakoma looked at each other and Pocahontas hugged Meeko closer to her. He felt as though he was going to be sick.

"Hello?" Someone called from inside. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Thomas. And my friends." Thomas said. The door flew open and a woman was hugging Thomas.

"Thomas! Thomas, you've come home!" She sobbed and Pocahontas smiled. The woman stopped hugging Thomas and looked at Pocahontas and Nakoma.

"And who's this?" She asked.

"This is Pocahontas and Nakoma." Thomas said. "They've come all the way from Virginia to meet with the king."

"The king? What for?" Thomas's mother, Kelly, asked.

"To save John Smith's life. Don't you remember my letter, Mum? Pocahontas was the one who saved him the first time." Thomas said. Kelly smiled in realization.

"You must be Pocahontas, then." She said, holding out her hand. Pocahontas handed Meek to Nakoma shook Kelly's hand.

"And this is Nakoma." Thomas said.

"Hello." Nakoma replied.

"Hello." Kelly said. "Come in! Come in!" She led the way into the house.

"Carrie is sleeping so be quiet." Kelly said, mentioning Thomas's seven year old sister. She led the way to a spare bedroom with two beds in it. It was small, but it was cozy.

"You and Nakoma can stay in here." Kelly said with a smile to Pocahontas.

"Thank you." Pocahontas said gratefully.

"Now get some rest. You all must be exhausted." Kelly said. Pocahontas, Nakoma and Thomas nodded. It was still mid-afternoon, but they were tired.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Kelly said and left. Pocahontas and Nakoma each climbed into a bed and talked a minute.

"What happens now?" Nakoma asked. Pocahontas yawned before answering:

"We search for John's father, brother and sister." She said.

"Oh. Good night, Pocahontas."

"Good night, Nakoma." Pocahontas said. "Oh, and Nakoma?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night." Pocahontas was so tired. Tomorrow would be a big day. Tomorrow, she would find John's family.

**A/N- **Hi, guys! What do you think so far? I hope you're enjoying it! Please review! I'm open for suggestions for future chapters though I pretty much have the rest of this story laid out. Well, please REVIEW! -Robin


	17. Samuel Smith

Chapter Seventeen- Samuel Smith

The next morning, Pocahontas woke up bright and early. She looked around her. Nakoma was sleeping in a bed next to her, but where were they? Then she remembered; they were in England. They were in John's homeland. They were there to save John's life. Pocahontas tiptoed out of the room so as to not wake Nakoma and made her way downstairs, where she found Kelly.

"Good morning, Kelly." Pocahontas called. Kelly turned around.

"Good morning, Pocahontas. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. Nakoma is still sleeping." Pocahontas said with a smile.

"Would you like some tea?" Kelly asked. Pocahontas shook her head. Kelly told her to sit and she did.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, but why are you here? Why are you here to save John Smith?" Pocahontas was quiet.

"They're…they're going to…to hang him." Pocahontas said, tears welling up in her eyes. Kelly's eyes held a look of sympathy.

"Why?"

"They say that he committed treason. They arrested him and dragged him off to jail. Then Ratcliffe, who had this happen in the first place, visited him and John attacked him. He had John whipped fifty times and chained the wall in his cell." Pocahontas said in a rush. She didn't like to think or talk about what had happened to John last month.

"So you've come to England to help him how?" Kelly asked.

"The king signed a document that said he was to be put to death on June twenty-first. I have to find John's brother, sister, and father and then get in to speak to the king. I've got to reverse this!" Pocahontas said.

"You will, Pocahontas, you will. Are you hungry?" Kelly asked. Pocahontas shook her head.

"No. I'm fine, thank you." She said. She stood up. "I'd had better wake up Nakoma."

"I'll wake Thomas. Carrie woke up this morning and was wondering why her brother was here, though she was excited." Kelly said with a smile, motioning to a little girl curled up on a cot next to the fireplace asleep. Pocahontas smiled and went to wake up Nakoma.

"Nakoma, it's time to get up." She said. Nakoma rolled over.

"I'm awake already, Pocahontas." Nakoma said, sitting up.

"Are you hungry?" Pocahontas asked.

"Not really." Nakoma said, shrugging.

"Well, Thomas is bound to be. We have to find John's father today." Pocahontas said. She sighed, knowing the task ahead of her would be tedious.

"Where will we find him?"

"I'm note sure. John didn't put any of that information in his letter." Pocahontas said.

"So you have no idea of where in the world we should start looking?" Nakoma asked.

"Well, I do have an idea. Someplace 'political'. A courthouse, most likely." Pocahontas said.

"That would probably be the best place to start. Pocahontas, this isn't going to be easy." Nakoma warned.

"I knew that when I thought up the idea to come here." Pocahontas said. A knocking on the door caused both of them to jump. It was Kelly.

"Are you two ready? Thomas is waiting downstairs." Kelly said.

"Yes, we're ready." Pocahontas answered, standing up.

"Good. Good luck, Pocahontas." Kelly said and she turned around and left. Pocahontas looked at Nakoma.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I'm ready." The two found Thomas waiting for them downstairs, his little sister clinging to his leg.

"Tommy! Please don't go! You just got here!" Carrie wailed.

"Carr, I'll be back. I'm not going back to Jamestown for another three months at least." Thomas said, trying to convince his sister to let him go.

"Promise?" The little seven-year-old asked, looking up at him.

"Promise." Thomas said, ruffling Carrie's blonde hair. Carrie let go of Thomas's leg and waved goodbye as Pocahontas, Nakoma and Thomas made their way down the streets of London.

"Thomas, we need to go to the courthouse." Pocahontas said.

"Which one? There are at least five that I can think of!"

"The one that is likely to have John's father working there."

"Doesn't John's father work on the king's jury?" Thomas asked, stopping.

"Yes, but he also said that his father works at another court when he's not working on the king's jury." Pocahontas explained.

"Alright, let's go." Thomas said.

…oOo…

All day, Pocahontas, Thomas and Nakoma searched for John's father. They had checked at least seven courthouses. Finally, it was dusk and Thomas advised they all go home. Nakoma was more than happy to agree because she was very tired, but Pocahontas, though tired herself, wanted to find John's father. But she agreed that they should head back to Thomas's house. While on the way there, however, they passed a courthouse they hadn't checked. And a light was coming from inside.

"Thomas, let's just check this one." Pocahontas said. Thomas and Nakoma sighed at the same time. They understood why Pocahontas wanted to check this courthouse, but _they_ wanted to go to bed. Pocahontas opened the door. She stuck her head in. On the opposite end of the courthouse sat a man. Pocahontas couldn't see him very well because the light was so dim, but she could tell he had blonde hair-like John. Pocahontas swallowed hard, hoping this was Samuel Smith, and entered the courthouse.

"Hello?" She asked, Thomas and Nakoma following close behind her. The man whirled around. "Do you know where I can find Samuel Smith?"

"I am Samuel Smith."

"I need to talk to you." Pocahontas said, sighing with relief that she had found John's father, possibly the sole person who could help her save him.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Do I know you?"

"You don't know me and I don't know you, but I do know your son." Pocahontas said, not stepping into the light.

"Peter?" The man asked.

"No. John." Pocahontas said.

"I know no John." The man said. Pocahontas found that her fists were clenched as she stepped into the light so that Samuel Smith could see her fully.

"You do, too! He's your son! And you can't deny that!" She yelled angrily.

"Who are you?" John's father asked.

"My name is Pocahontas." Pocahontas said, sighing. She knew that John's father would recognize her as the woman that would cost John his life.

"You?! Why have you come here?" Samuel Smith asked.

"I need you help! Your son is in danger and…"

"That's his own fault!" John's father snapped. "He chose to go back!"

"Yes, he came back! And I'm the reason he came back so blame that on me!" Pocahontas yelled. Thomas and Nakoma just stared at her in disbelief.

"I do." Samuel Smith said coldly.

"I don't care if you blame me or not, I just need your help! I've come here to save John's life! I have saved him in the past and I know I can do it again! Please help us!" Pocahontas begged.

"Forget it! John did this to himself! He chose to go back and it's his fault he's dying!" Samuel screamed.

"Why won't you help us?"

"I have a job and it's his fault he's going to be hanged. And yours." Samuel pointed out coldly. Pocahontas glared at him.

"John was right. Your job _is_ more important than your family. Even more important than your own son." She said and she turned to leave. "Let's go, Thomas, Nakoma." She said. Then she, Thomas, and Nakoma left a very shocked Samuel Smith with his thoughts.

**A/N- Hello, guys! Well, this is probably one of the longest chapters so far! What do you think of John's father? He's not very nice, is he? Should he help them or not? Keep in mind, I have _NO_ clue how many courthouses are in London or the ways of their court, but this is fanfic, right? Anyway, I hope you're liking it! Please review! **

**I changed this one around because I was rereading it and I saw that I needed to let Pocahontas know that she had indeed found Samuel Smith.**

**By the way, are you guys mad at me? I haven't been getting many reviews, but I guess that's because everyone is away for Christmas and New Year's! Duh! Sorry I'm so brain-dead. Wake up, Rob, wake up!**

**-Robin**


	18. Peter Smith

Chapter Eighteen- Peter Smith

Pocahontas ran to her and Nakoma's room and fell face down onto her bed. Hot tears of anger soaked her pillow. How could he do that? To his own son?! It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

"Pocahontas? Are you alright?" It was Nakoma.

"Yes. I'm fine." Pocahontas said, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"You seemed pretty upset." Nakoma said.

"I know. I was. How could he do that? How could he just deny that John is his son? How can he not help us? Doesn't he care about John?" Pocahontas wailed.

"I'm sure that deep down, he _does_ care about John, he just is so upset that his son is going to die that he's gone into denial." Nakoma said, sitting down on the bed next to Pocahontas.

"I hope you're right, Nakoma. I hope you're right."

…oOo…

"I'm looking for Peter Smith, it's pretty important." Pocahontas said. She, Nakoma, and Thomas had come to the palace. The man gestured to a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Do I know you?" Peter asked.

"No, you don't know me, but I know your brother." Pocahontas said. Peter looked at her funny.

"My name is Pocahontas." Pocahontas said. Peter smiled.

"So you're the one John talked about when he was hurt." Peter said, shaking her hand.

_At least he's not like his father, _Pocahontas thought.

"Yes. Peter, can I ask you for your help?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"John is in trouble. He's…" Peter stopped her.

"I know." Peter said.

"How do you know?" Pocahontas asked.

"I helped my father write that letter." Peter said, gesturing to the letter sticking out of Pocahontas's small bag on her belt.

"So you're the other person." Pocahontas said in disbelief.

"So you helped your father decide on what's going to happen to John?" Thomas asked. Peter shook his head.

"No, you have it all wrong. I only signed that letter because I saw what our father had written."

"You signed it?" Pocahontas asked, taking the letter from her bag.

"Yes. On the back." Peter said, taking from her and turning it over, showing her his name.

"So that's what John meant when he said it wasn't from one person, but two!" Pocahontas said. She then saw a small message.

_John,_

_I don't for one minute agree with Father. But you know him, John. He's going to blame this on her. Please believe me, John. I don't for one minute agree with him. Be safe, John._

_Your brother,_

_Peter_

"So you don't agree with your father?" Nakoma asked.

"No. And I'll help you in whatever way I can." Peter said. It was obvious that he and Samuel Smith and John were different. Peter wasn't as stubborn as John and Samuel, but he was about as determined.

"Thank you so much!" Pocahontas said.

"You're welcome. What do you need help with first?" Peter asked.

"We need help finding your sister."

**A/N-** Peter was the other person who wrote the letter, though he only wrote a small message on the back! At least Peter is going to help Pocahontas and the others…but will Wendy Smith?


	19. Wendy Smith

Chapter Nineteen- Wendy Smith

"Wendy? Wendy, open up!" Peter said as he knocked on Wendy Smith's door.

"Peter? What is it?" Wendy asked, opening the door. Pocahontas could see that she looked like Peter. She had long brown hair that was tied back in a tail, but her eyes were a softer green that Peter's bright ones.

"We need your help." Peter said.

"Peter Smith. Who are they?" Wendy whispered.

"Those are friends of John's." Peter said. Wendy then realized who she had at her door step.

"You're Pocahontas, aren't you?" Wendy asked. Pocahontas nodded.

"Yes. I am."

"It's good to finally meet you, Pocahontas. John talked of no one else when he was here." Wendy said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, it's good to meet you, too." Pocahontas said.

"Peter told me of what's going to happen to John. I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Wendy said. She loved her brother and she knew what Pocahontas was going through.

"There is something you can do. You can help me speak with the king to save John. Please, Wendy, we need your help." Pocahontas said. "Your father isn't much of a help."

"He never has been. How will we get you into the palace?" Wendy asked. Everyone turned to Peter.

"John said that Peter would have to help us." Nakoma said, once again reading Pocahontas's mind.

"Me?" Peter asked.

"Yes, you. You work at the palace, Peter! You can get them in!" Wendy said.

"I guess I could. But I can't do it alone."

"You aren't alone. You have us." Pocahontas said.

"No, you don't understand. I'll need our father's help."

"But why?" Pocahontas asked.

"Because I only work as a guard. The king would not listen to me. I work outside patrolling, not inside protecting the king. My father is on the king's jury. The king will actually listen to him." Peter explained.

"Great. This is just great. You're father is _not_ going to help us! We already tried!" Pocahontas cried, throwing her arms up in frustration while her eyes filled with unwanted tears.

"He might. We need to talk to him." Wendy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Peter grumbled under his breath.

"I don't know what I'll do without John if he dies!" Pocahontas wailed. She hadn't heard a word Wendy had said. Nakoma put an arm around her friend.

"Don't worry. Somehow, we'll get in to see the king without Samuel Smith's help." She assured her.

"Right, we don't need him." Thomas said.

"Right. We don't." Wendy and Peter agreed.

"Don't need who?" A voice asked. Everyone whirled around to see Samuel Smith standing behind them.

**A/N- **Wow, Peter and Wendy are different yet alike. Like…twins. Oh well. gasp John's father! What does he want? What is he doing? Why is he there?


	20. A New Plan

Chapter Twenty- A New Plan

"Don't need who?" Samuel Smith asked again. Everyone began to stutter.

"Uh…um…no one…" Thomas said.

"Right! No one!" Wendy said.

"I think you are lying to me, Wendy Luanne Smith." Samuel said.

"Fine. We were saying we don't need _you_." Pocahontas spat at him. "It's not like you actually care about John enough to help us."

"That's where you're wrong. I do care about John. In fact, I'm going to help you just to prove it." Samuel said and Peter and Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. For once, their father was putting his family before anything else!

"So you'll help us?" Pocahontas asked.

"Yes. I'll help you." Samuel Smith said. "But we need a new plan. Here's what we're going to do. I have a meeting with the king in two weeks. I'll take you all along. Keep in mind that the king may not be as easy as I was to persuade. I thought about what you said, Pocahontas. That my job was more important than my family. Well, I would give it all up for my family if I had to. I might not have when Charlotte died, but I would today, no matter what you or John thinks." Samuel said, mentioning John's mother.

"Really?" Wendy and Peter asked.

"Really." Samuel replied.

…oOo…

Meanwhile, back in Virginia, another plan was being put into action. Powhatan, in a raging blizzard, along with three warriors, made his way to Jamestown. He was going to reason with John's captors. Or at least try. He knew that Pocahontas was trying everything she could in England…maybe he could do all he could do here. Powhatan and his warriors made their way to the jail. Powhatan knocked on the door.

Eric, who had been sleeping in chair, fell over from surprise. Who could _that_ be in a storm like this? He couldn't see two feet in front of him outside! He went to the door and opened it.

"Chief Powhatan!" He said, recognizing Pocahontas's father. Powhatan nodded.

"Hello." He said. Eric moved aside and let him and the three warriors inside.

"Why have you come here in such a storm?" Eric asked. "Did you not know Pocahontas is in England?"

"I knew that." Powhatan said. "I came here to see John." Eric nodded.

"I have to warn you, it's pretty cold in there." Eric said.

"Then why haven't you moved him from the cell?" Powhatan asked.

"I don't have the key to the cuff on his hand. I would if not for that, but I can't." Eric explained as he led the way through the jail to the coldest, darkest cell Ratcliffe could find.

"Why is he 'cuffed' to the wall?" Powhatan asked.

"Ratcliffe's orders." Eric replied. He turned the key and opened the door.

John looked up. Who could be visiting him? Surely Pocahontas wasn't back yet. No, instead, there stood her father.

**A/N- **Samuel Smith is going to help them! YAY! As you may have already figured out, my fingers do the talking, not my brain. So if you find any typos, blame it on my fingers, not my intelligence. So this story is the creation of my fingers…OK… Anyway, please review!


	21. John's Visitor

Chapter Twenty-one- John's Visitor

John looked up at Powhatan, surprised that he had come all this way in the storm.

"Powhatan!" He said. Powhatan nodded.

"Hello, John." Powhatan said in return. John wondered what he was doing there. Why had he come all the way there in the storm?

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I came to speak with you." Powhatan said.

"About what?" John asked.

"Nothing really." Powhatan said.

"Do you know where Pocahontas is?" John asked, knowing that could be what Powhatan was going to ask him.

"Yes, she's in England, trying to save you." Powhatan said.

"Right." John said with a sigh. He hoped she was doing alright.

"I came to tell you of a plan." Powhatan said.

"Plan?" John asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, a plan to help you escape." Powhatan said. John sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Powhatan. I can't do that." He said sadly. Powhatan looked at him.

"Why not?" John showed him the now healing scars of the lashings he had received.

"This will happen again." John said. Powhatan was quiet. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Why?" Powhatan asked.

"Because Ratcliffe ordered it." John said. Powhatan looked at him.

"The one that shot you?" He asked. John nodded.

"Yes, Ratcliffe is the one that shot me." He said, remembering the pain from the gunshot wound.

"Where is he?" Powhatan asked, the anger relevant in his voice. John was quiet.

"He's in England, Powhatan. Where Pocahontas is." Powhatan was speechless.

"How could you let this happen? How could you let him go over there?" Powhatan practically yelled. John jumped to his feet and looked at Powhatan in disbelief.

"You think I let him go? You think I let him follow her there? How can you for one minute even _think_ that I would let that rat hurt Pocahontas? There's nothing I can do, Powhatan! I would never let him hurt her! And if he's not over there, then he's here, but he's got someone to hurt her! I know that rat! He'll try everything in his power to have her killed, Powhatan, and there is _nothing I can do about it_!" John snapped, almost screamed. Powhatan stared at him in shock.

"John, I didn't mean any of what I said." Powhatan said, knowing that John had only snapped at him in self defense. John sighed and sank back to the ground.

"I know. I know." He said. He sighed. "I didn't mean a thing I said, either." John said sadly.

"I'm sorry, John. I wish there as some way to get you out of here. I wish there was something someone could do." Powhatan said. John looked at him and smiled.

"But there is something someone can do and there is someone who is trying to save me. And her name is Pocahontas."

**A/N-** Sorry AGAIN for the shorty, ya'll, but we **_REALLY _**to get back to Pocahontas and the others in England. Well, please review! This week of school has been so stressful! My grandma is sick and my mom is headed home to Arkansas to help her and school is just taking it out of me. My refuge has been this story. It just keeps getting better and better! Thank God it's Friday! Anyway, see ya! -Robin


	22. Rainy Day

Chapter Twenty-two- Rainy Day

Pocahontas sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach on her bed. She looked over at Nakoma, who looked as bored as Pocahontas herself. It was raining. And it wasn't like the rain back home; this rain was cold rain and would pelt at your face until it was numb.

"Nakoma? Are you nervous?" Pocahontas asked.

"About what?" Nakoma asked, flipping over to her side to look at Pocahontas.

"About meeting the king." Nakoma laughed.

"Pocahontas, only you are meeting the king, we're not. Peter and John's father are going to get you in while Thomas, Wendy, and I wait outside." Nakoma said. This didn't make Pocahontas feel any better. Her friends wouldn't be coming in with her, to help her if she needed it. It would be all up to her to get it through the king's head that John had not committed treason. Pocahontas had to try. If she didn't, then John would without a doubt die. And Pocahontas had to get that document. She couldn't face John back home without it. It would hurt far too much. It hurt too much now, but she had at least a little hope of seeing John live.

"I'm just so worried that he won't listen to me." Pocahontas said.

"He'll listen." Nakoma assured her.

"I hope so. Only Peter and John's father are going in with me and Samuel Smith is not exactly what I would call a friend." Pocahontas said, sitting up.

"I think he's helping us because he feels guilty about what he did to John." Nakoma said. Pocahontas thought about it a minute. Nakoma was right. Maybe her words had gotten through to Samuel Smith the same way they had gotten through to John. A knock on the door caused them to jump. It was Carrie.

"Mama says it's time for dinner." Carrie said.

"Thank you, Carrie." Pocahontas said. Carrie smiled and turned away, closing the door.

"Well, let's go." Pocahontas said. She and Nakoma went down the stairs. Thomas's father, George, was standing at the table. Pocahontas and Nakoma sat down.

"So how is it all going?" George asked good-naturedly.

"Awful." Pocahontas said. She was so worried about John that she could have died.

"Well, it'll get better." George assured her.

"Right." Agreed Kelly. "It can't get any worse."

**A/N- **Uh oh, whenever somebody says that, thinks get worse! HELP! Anyway, I'm fixin' to go eat out with my dad and aunt, so sorry for the shorty again. Sometimes, you get all you need into a short chapter. Got to go! -Robin

P.S.- Thanks to all my reviewers! You keep this story going!

P.S.S.- Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy yesterday! My bad!


	23. When Things Get Worse

Chapter Twenty-three- When Things Get Worse

Kelly was wrong. Things _did_ get worse.

"No! He can't do that!" Pocahontas screamed at Samuel Smith.

"He's the king, and he can do anything he wants." He replied.

"He can't do that! He's already ordered John's death and now he cancels his meeting with us! All because _I'm_ different!" Pocahontas screamed again.

"He can do _anything_ he wants, _whenever_ he wants. He's the…" Peter started.

"King. I know, I know." Pocahontas said sarcastically. She sat down and sighed. She was angry. She, to be blatant, hated King James. She turned on her heel and walked outside. Thomas and Nakoma looked at each other and ran after her. Wendy and Peter looked at them. They had known Pocahontas longer and maybe they could calm her down.

"Pocahontas! Wait! Where are you going?" Nakoma called, Thomas right at her heels.

"I don't know." Pocahontas snapped, but Nakoma wasn't taken aback by her sudden outburst. Pocahontas was just worried. Worried that the king wouldn't speak to her at all and she would have to return home to be forced to watch John die.

"You can't just go out like this! You don't know your way around!" Thomas said between gasps for air, finally catching up to Pocahontas and Nakoma.

"Well, I need to calm down. I have to. If I don't, well, let's just say the king won't like me very well." Pocahontas said, smiling for the first time that day. She, Nakoma and Thomas had the woods by then on the outskirts of London. Pocahontas and her friends continued to walk past the woods, Meeko, Percy and Flit by their side. Suddenly, Percy stopped and growled. Pocahontas suddenly heard a twig snap. She stopped and turned towards Percy.

"What is it, Percy?" She asked. Percy snarled in the direction of the woods. Suddenly, Pocahontas caught sight of a man and something shiny…he had a gun!

"RUN!" Pocahontas shrieked. She, Nakoma, and Thomas took off running back to Thomas's house. The shadowy figure shot at them, but missed. Peter swung open the door. He and the others had heard the gunshot. Kelly had grabbed Carrie from the floor and rushed her to the pantry, where Kelly pulled Wendy as well. There, the three huddled. George, Peter and Samuel were ready to fight. They all ran outside.

"Pocahontas! Nakoma! Thomas! Hurry!" Peter called. The three friends ran inside and stopped to catch their breath as Samuel and George went to find the gunman.

"Wendy! Open the door! It's Pocahontas and Nakoma!" Peter called. Pocahontas shook her head. She wasn't going in there. She wasn't going to hide from the person who had just shot at her and her friends. Shooting at her was one thing, but shooting at her friends was taking it too far.

"Pocahontas! Come on!" Nakoma called She was already hiding with Kelly, Wendy and Carrie in the closet. Pocahontas shook her head. There was no way… Nakoma reached out and grabbed her friend and dragged her into the closet to hide from the gunman.

"Let me go, Nakoma, let me go!"

"Pocahontas, no! That man was aiming for you! You have to hide!" Nakoma insisted. Pocahontas stopped struggling against her best friend. Carrie was crying.

"It's OK, Carrie, it's OK." Kelly said, trying to sooth the small girl. Finally, someone knocked on the door.

"Mum! It's me!" Thomas called. Kelly sighed a sigh of relief and opened the door.

"Thomas! What happened?" She asked.

"We were walking beside the woods and someone shot at us. Don't worry; Peter and Dad are taking him to the Tower."

"Where's Samuel Smith?" Pocahontas asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Thomas answered. "He disappeared when we caught the gunman."

**A/N-** Where has that darn Samuel Smith gone to? Stay tuned and find out! Please review!


	24. King James

Chapter Twenty-four- King James

A month and a half later, Pocahontas was growing uneasy. The king had not agreed to see her yet, though Samuel Smith had tried everything in his power to persuade him to see her. On the day that Pocahontas, Nakoma, and Thomas were shot at, Samuel had run to see King James about seeing Pocahontas, knowing she had to leave for the New World as soon as possible with the papers to save his son.

"_King James, I know that this is a very serious matter to ask to speak of because it is of short notice, but may I speak with you about the sentence of my son?" Samuel Smith asked the king casually._

"_You know that what is done is done, Samuel." King James replied._

"_That is not exactly what I meant, sir. The Powhatan Indians' princess has journeyed here to speak with you about it. Her name is Pocahontas." Samuel said, trying to reason with the stubborn king. _

"_What do you mean, 'has journeyed here to speak with me'?" King James asked. _

"_Sir, as you may recall, my son was sent back here wounded by a gun. He was shot by our very own Governor Ratcliffe, as my son reported. It was after he was saved from death by the Powhatan chief's daughter that he was shot. Chief Powhatan's daughter's name is Pocahontas." Samuel said._

"_Ah, yes, I do recall Ratcliffe saying that she had saved him." The king said, not really have known that Pocahontas had saved John's life before he was shot. According to Ratcliffe, John had gone against his orders to shoot any Indian seen in the woods and he shot him as punishment when the others revolted and returned with a wounded John-and a chained and gagged Ratcliffe- to England. _

"_Pocahontas has journeyed to speak with you of reconsidering my son's punishment." Samuel went on._

"_And why is that?" King James asked._

"_She is a good friend of John's." Samuel said, not saying what was really true between John and Pocahontas, which was their love for one another._

"_No, I will not speak with this Pocahontas about John Smith's sentence. What is done is done. Be gone." King James said, shooing Samuel away. Great. This was just great. He should have known James would say no. He was just like Samuel himself-stubborn._

"He will speak with me. He will." Pocahontas whispered to herself. "He will." Pocahontas went to find Peter…without Nakoma or Thomas or Wendy. She spotted Peter walking up the path.

"Peter! I need to talk to you."

...oOo...

"Be careful." Nakoma whispered, hugging Pocahontas. Pocahontas hugged her back.

"I will, Nakoma, I will. Don't worry about me.' Pocahontas assured her worried friend. Tonight she would meet King James.

"Pocahontas, come on." Peter whispered into the deep London night. She hugged Nakoma one last time and squeezed Wendy's hand as she silently slipped through the crack in the door. She followed Peter and Samuel's careful instructions as she ran through the dim halls to the throne room. There, she stuck her head in. King James and Queen Ann were sitting. Pocahontas sighed and showed herself fully.

_You're doing this for John. Do it for John._ She thought. King James looked up to see a woman dressed in Native American leggings and top with long fringed leggings and sleeves. On her feet were Native American moccasins.

"Pocahontas!" King James realized. Who else was it? No one.

"King James." Pocahontas said respectively.

"You are here to speak of John Smith's sentence." King James said. Pocahontas nodded.

"Yes, John is innocent, I swear. He did not commit treason, your majesty."

"Ah, but Ratcliffe assured me…" Pocahontas couldn't take it much longer. She stopped him mid-sentence.

"Ratcliffe was lying! Where ever he is now, he's lying!" She screamed and as soon as she did, she knew she had just done the wrong thing.

"Silence! I _will not_ tolerate this savage behavior!" King James shouted.

"James…" Queen Ann said, trying to calm her husband. King James didn't hear her.

"It is not my people who are the savages! Not all of us are savages! It is people like _you_ that are savages!" Pocahontas screamed, tears beginning to form. What would John think?

"SILENCE! I will not discuss John Smith's sentence with someone who does not even know manners!" King James spat and Pocahontas grew even angrier.

"LISTEN TO ME! I LOVE JOHN AND IF YOU DON'T SPEAK WITH ME ABOUT HIS SENTENCE, HE'LL DIE AND I EILL FOREVER HATE YOU!" Pocahontas screamed at the top of her lungs. She suddenly realized what she had said and she put her hand to her mouth. She had just given away her and John's secret. There was no hope for John now. Falling in love with an 'enemy' surly classifies as treason!

"_What?!_" King James screamed. Pocahontas shook her head, the tears beginning to fall.

"James, perhaps you could listen to her…" Queen Ann started to suggest, but King James cut her off.

"I will not speak of John Smith's sentence with you for your savage behavior. One savage is no different than _all_ the others." King James said.

"But…" Pocahontas started, and Queen Ann could see she was crying. Queen Ann was a quiet woman compared to her loud husband and she knew what Pocahontas was feeling. She was feeling the heartbreak of losing the one you love most. Queen Ann knew that she would feel the same way if it was James instead of John.

"Silence!" King James screamed. Pocahontas shut her mouth and began to sob.

_John is still going to die, perhaps sooner or more painful._ Pocahontas thought. It was only when guard surrounded her did she stop crying. She looked up. Queen Ann had a face of pure horror on her face.

"Take her to the tower!" King James screamed.

"No! Let go of me! Please just talk to me!" Pocahontas begged.

"James…" Queen Ann began.

"Silence, Ann!" King James spat and Queen Ann grew angry.

"So this is how you treat someone who is just trying to save the one they love! I can't believe you, James! I honestly thought you would be a little more kind and compassionate!" And with that, Ann was gone. King James stood stunned. Never before had his wife spoken to him in such a way as that.

Pocahontas, meanwhile, was be shoved into a jail carriage.

"No! No!" She said, using all of her strength against the three men pushing her into the carriage. When they slammed the door and locked it, Pocahontas sat to think about what had just happened. She was going to The Tower. Suddenly, Pocahontas remembered what Thomas had told her and Nakoma when they had first arrived.

_Be glad John wasn't sent there. If he was, there would be no hope what so ever for him_.

Pocahontas began to sob. _Now there's no hope what so ever for me,_ She thought. She would never see freedom again. She would never see Nakoma or Thomas or Peter or Wendy ever again. She would never see her father or village again. She would never again see her beloved homeland or Meeko, Percy, or Flit. She would never see Kelly, George or Carrie again. But worst of all, she would never see the one she loved most of all again. She would never again see John.

**A/N-** Uh oh, THE TOWER! NOT GOOD! And I don't think Mr. Kingie James was using the right tone with Queen Ann, my middle-namesake. What is Pocahontas going to do? None of her friends know where she is! Not even Peter! **Help!**_ Help! _Help! **_Help!_** Over and out! -Robin


	25. Operation Jailbreak

Chapter Twenty-five- Operation Jailbreak

Peter paced the muddy ground outside. Where was Pocahontas? Suddenly, Peter saw three men come outside, and someone was struggling to get loose. Only when the struggler was locked inside the carriage did Peter realize that it was Pocahontas in there!

"No! Pocahontas!" Peter screamed as he trotted down the street to the carriage. Pocahontas's face appeared behind the metal bars.

"Peter! Peter, they're taking me to the tower! Help me!" She cried. Peter couldn't run anymore. He nodded as he caught his breath. Then he ran back towards Thomas's house.

...oOo...

"Help! Somebody, help!" Peter called between puffs of air. Thomas, Kelly, George, Carrie, Wendy, Nakoma, and Samuel Smith came running out of the house.

"Peter! What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Pocahontas…carriage…ran…tower…" Peter gasped out between breaths.

"What? What about Pocahontas? Peter, spit it out!" Nakoma commanded.

"Pocahontas was taken to The Tower!" Peter said.

"**_WHAT!_**" Everyone asked at the same time.

"She was taken to The Tower." Peter repeated.

"Why?" Nakoma asked. Thomas was pacing around, muttering something to himself.

"I don't know." Peter answered.

"Thomas, what are you saying?" Wendy asked.

"John is going to kill me." Thomas said.

"No he's not. Because we're going to break her out of The Tower." Samuel Smith said.

...oOo...

Within thirty minutes, Samuel Smith had everyone ready for breaking Pocahontas out of jail. Meeko, Percy, and Flit weren't too far behind. At the tower, Samuel Smith turned back to the others behind him- Thomas, Nakoma, Wendy, Peter, and George. He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Not one bit.

"OK, here we go. Peter, you know some of the guards, so you distract them with Thomas. Wendy, you and Nakoma find Pocahontas. George, you come with me." Samuel Smith said. Everyone nodded. Then they took off.

"You there! Halt!" Someone called after Nakoma and Wendy.

"Now what do we do?" Nakoma asked Wendy.

"Just follow my lead." Wendy said. She and Nakoma stopped and turned towards the voice.

"Where are you going?" The guard asked. Nakoma looked at Wendy nervously.

"Nowhere." Wendy said coolly. The guard looked at them.

"I think you're looking for the savage from the New World." He said. Nakoma's temper was flaring up. No one insulted her best friend. But unlike John, Nakoma contained her anger. The guard knew they were looking for Pocahontas because of what Nakoma was wearing.

"Maybe we are and maybe we aren't." Wendy said bravely. Nakoma admired it and was glad Wendy was so brave at the moment. Nakoma was so scared she could have fainted.

"Get outta here." The guard said. Wendy saw that keys were hanging by a hook on the man's belt. She suddenly kneed the man in the ribs and grabbed his keys. Flit suddenly sped to Nakoma. He was ready to find Pocahontas.

"Find her, Nakoma! Percy, sniff!" Wendy commanded. Flit, buzzing with concern, sped through the large tower. Percy had never been taught to trail yet he quickly sped through the tower as well. Meeko, on the other hand, was a little staggery from the bumpy horse ride there. He wasn't much of a help. Nakoma ran through the halls with Wendy, finally bumping into Peter and Thomas.

"Find her?" Thomas asked.

"No. You?" Wendy asked.

"No!" Then the four started to call her name.

Meanwhile, Pocahontas was sitting in a very cold cell. She now knew what John felt like. She had visited him many times and knew how cold it was, but she had never known how lonely and _cold_ a jail cell could be. Pocahontas took John's compass from her belt bag. She sobbed as she looked at it. The arrow was pointing out the window. It was pointing towards her home. It was once again pointing to John. But what could she do for him now? She, too, was locked up now. There was nothing she could do. Suddenly, she caught site of John's letter, too. She picked it up from the damp ground and reread it. She cried even more as she put it and the compass back in her belt bag. Suddenly, Pocahontas heard her name.

"Pocahontas! Where are you?" It was Wendy!

"Wendy! Wendy, over here!" Pocahontas called, running to the door. Wendy looked over at the cell door from which Pocahontas's voice was coming from.

"Pocahontas!" She said as she rushed to the door with Nakoma not far behind. She unlocked the door and Nakoma hugged her hard.

"Pocahontas! Are you OK?" Nakoma asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I need to really talk to King James." Pocahontas said. The others nodded and they ran off towards the entrance. Samuel Smith and George were waiting.

"Let's go!" They said. Pocahontas scooped up Meeko and Percy as Flit buzzed around her head. When they reached Thomas's house, Kelly ran out of the house.

"Are you OK?" She asked Pocahontas.

"Yes, Kelly, I'm fine, but John won't be if I don't talk to the king again!" Pocahontas said.

"It's alright, Pocahontas. You'll get in to see the king again." Samuel Smith said. Pocahontas sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Samuel. Thank you."

**A/N-** Phew! She's OK and out of The Tower! But will she still be able to get through the king's head? Read on tomorrow morning hopefully before seven AM and find out!

-Robin


	26. Through the King's Head

Chapter Twenty-six- Through the King's Head

The next morning, Pocahontas woke up and found Thomas and Nakoma waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Pocahontas answered, nodding. Then she and her two friends went outside into the quiet, cold, misty London morning. She and her friends met up with Wendy, Peter and Samuel Smith at the courthouse where Samuel worked.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked. Pocahontas sighed and nodded.

"Then let's go." Samuel Smith said. He led the way to the king's court. Once there, he threw open the doors.

King James and Queen Ann looked up to see Samuel Smith and Pocahontas standing in front of them in the open doorway.

"Pocahontas!" Queen Ann said in surprise, glad to see that she was alright.

"Queen Ann." Pocahontas said, nodding respectfully.

"What are you doing here? What is the meaning of this, Samuel?" King James said angrily.

"As I said before, Pocahontas would like to speak with you about the sentence of my son." Samuel Smith said.

"I have already told you, no!' King James said.

"James! You still have not learned a thing have you? Just speak with her. Perhaps there is more to this story that Ratcliffe has let on." Queen Ann said and Pocahontas gave her a grateful smile.

"Alright. What would you like to speak with me about? John Smith's sentence?" King James asked, sighing deeply from defeat.

"Yes your majesty. John has not committed treason. All John did was step in the way of a bullet meant for my father fired from a gun used by Ratcliffe. You see, John was accused of killing one of my father's bravest warriors when one of John's friends killed him because Kocoum was trying to kill John. So my father sentenced John to death, like you have. But I…I saved him. I told my father about our feelings for each other and he let him go free. After that, because Ratcliffe thought there was gold and that we had it, he shot at my father, but John was quicker than Ratcliffe. He took the shot for my father. Is an act like that considered treason?" Pocahontas asked. Queen Ann looked at King James.

"James…" She said gently.

"Well, I…" King James started.

"Is an act of love considered treason in your mind, your majesty?" Pocahontas asked as Nakoma, Thomas, Peter, and Wendy joined her and Samuel Smith. King James sighed and shook his head.

"No. You obviously do love John Smith if you were and still are willing to put your life on the line for him. I will write and sign a document ordering John Smith to be freed. And you shall hand deliver it to Governor Ratcliffe yourself… Oh dear…" King James said.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"I must write two documents: one ordering John Smith free and one ordering the arrest of Ratcliffe." King James said. Pocahontas smiled and everyone else cheered. John was going to live! But only if she got back in time.

**A/N-** Can Pocahontas get back in time?


	27. Leaving London

Chapter Twenty-seven- Leaving London

An hour later, Pocahontas held in her hands two very precious documents: one ordering John free, the other ordering Ratcliffe arrested. But one problem still remained: She had to get back in time.

"Thomas, when does the net supplies ship for Virginia leave?" Wendy asked.

"Tonight! Before dawn." Thomas said. Pocahontas sighed with relief. She had been here for two months exactly and she hoped it wouldn't take her two months to get home!

"We've _got_ to be on that ship!" Pocahontas said.

"And we will." Nakoma assured her. They walked into Thomas's house.

"Well? How did it go?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie, we did it!" Thomas said and Carrie cheered. Kelly appeared.

"Thomas, I'm guessing from Carrie's cheer you got the document!" She said, coming down the stairs.

"We did, Mum, but we've got to leave tonight before dawn if we have any hope of getting there in time." Kelly paused a minute to do the math in her head.

"Yes, you do have to leave tonight!" She said, nodding with a serious face.

"Thank you for everything, Kelly." Pocahontas said.

"Any time, Pocahontas. Any time. Now you girls go get some rest! You've had a big day and you'll need your sleep if you're to leave before dawn!" Kelly commanded and instructed gently. Pocahontas looked at Nakoma.

"I guess we do need some sleep. I can finally sleep with a little more soundly than I have in months!" Pocahontas said.

"Same here." Nakoma said playfully. She had been so worried about Pocahontas being worried about John, she too would sleep a little more soundly.

"Go on and get your things ready and get some sleep." George said, coming up behind Kelly. Pocahontas and Nakoma nodded.

"And you two, come with me. I need to talk to you." Samuel Smith said to Peter and Wendy. Peter and Wendy looked at each other, shrugged, and followed their father.

...oOo...

At four in the morning, Pocahontas, Nakoma and Thomas were awakened by Carrie who had gotten up to help. Pocahontas yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She knew she had to get up, even if she didn't want to. She had to save John. She had to get back in time. Pocahontas folded her extra pair of winter clothes, placed the documents in a heavy book Samuel Smith had given her, placed her extra pair of moccasins on top of the book and then brought the flap over the top of the backpack like bag. Flit landed on her shoulder and Percy jumped up in greeting. Meeko was hungry and he sniffed the air curiously.

"Meeko, what are you looking for?" Pocahontas asked playfully. Meeko looked at her and shrugged.

"Are your ready, Pocahontas?" Nakoma asked.

"I've been ready, Nakoma. For two months we've been here and finally we're going home with everything we need. I'm glad we found John's father and I'm glad he decided to help us. I'm really glad we found friends in Peter and in Wendy, too." Pocahontas said, yawning.

"Me, too." Nakoma agreed. She and Pocahontas made sure they had everything and they made their way downstairs where they were surprised to find Wendy and Peter Smith waiting for them, bags packed.

"We're going with you." Peter said.

"We need to get away from London for a while. And we need to see our brother, too." Wendy finished. Pocahontas looked at Nakoma and smiled. John's brother and sister were coming, but where was John's father?

"We asked Dad to join us, but he's certain that he won't be welcomed in Virginia for what he's done. And he's not sure he can stand up to John after what he's done to him. He believes all this is his fault, when in the beginning, he blamed you for it." Wendy said, seeing the question in Pocahontas's eyes.

"We've got to try and get him to come and see his son! He can't just _not_ come after all we've been through!" Pocahontas insisted.

"We can try, but our father is just like our brother. He's stubborn. He can be pretty hard to persuade." Peter said. They left for one last walk in London to look for Samuel Smith. It would be a beautiful day, but at the moment, it was still pitch dark. When they reached Samuel Smith's house, they found it locked up and Samuel Smith gone.

"Where could he have gone?" Nakoma asked.

"He probably left to go out of London. He probably guessed we would come looking for him." Peter said. He sighed. There went that plan.

"Well, if he doesn't want to see his son he doesn't have to!" Pocahontas spat. She was once again angry with Samuel Smith. He had been a big help, but his stubbornness would always get to Pocahontas.

"Let's go. Carrie's bound to have gotten Thomas out of bed by now and we need to be at the docks as soon as possible." Nakoma said and Pocahontas agreed. They all went back to Thomas's to find he was indeed up and at it. Carrie was clinging to him.

"Tommy! Do you have to leave?" She wailed.

"Carr, you know I do." Thomas said gently.

"But when will you be back?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know, Carrie. But I'll visit. Whenever I can." Thomas assured her and Kelly picked her up.

"It's time for you to go back to bed." She said. Carrie yawned.

"Goodbye, Pocahontas! Goodbye, Nakoma! Good luck!" She said sleepily.

"Bye Carrie. Be good!" Pocahontas and Nakoma said at the same time. They ate the breakfast Kelly had prepared for them and then awaited George to take them to the docks and see them off. Finally, it was time to go. Pocahontas hugged Kelly and thanked her again for everything.

"It was no trouble, Pocahontas. Good luck." Kelly said. Then Pocahontas, Nakoma, Thomas and Peter and Wendy Smith left for the docks with George.

...oOo...

Pocahontas looked out at the ocean. She didn't have much time. She had to get home before it was too late. She stood at the stern of the ship with Nakoma, Thomas, Peter and Wendy.

"I wish Samuel Smith had had the courage to come and face his son." Pocahontas whispered. She wished peace between John and his father, something that there hadn't been a lot of since Samuel had called Pocahontas a savage in his letter. But if there was one thing that Pocahontas had been able to do was open his eyes that some people are not what they appear to be. She had also been able to get his help.

"What do you mean, you 'wish he had had the courage to come and face his son'?" Someone asked and everyone froze and turned to find Samuel Smith standing behind them.

"Dad!" Wendy and Peter said together. "You're coming?"

"I need to speak with John. I need to apologize for what I've done, for what I've caused." Samuel said, nodding. It was the right thing to do. He wasn't planning on staying in Jamestown, but he was going to face his son for the first time since he had written his letter and for the first time face-to-face since John had gotten shot. It was time that he faced his son. And he could only hope that John would let him explain and apologize.

"Thank you, Samuel. Thank you for everything you've done for us. And I'm sure John'll be happy to see you." Pocahontas said. She hoped and prayed with all her heart, though, for only one thing and it wasn't for peace between John and Samuel Smith. It was that she made it back in time.

**A/N-** Well, I sure hope my fingers let John live! It's really up to them whether or not he lives and I sure hope they let him! Anyway, what do you guys think? Special thanks to all my reviewers. This story wouldn't be where it is now if not for you! Please review!

-Robin


	28. Home Again

Chapter Twenty-eight- Home Again

Unfortunately, Pocahontas's prayers for an early arrival were not answered.

It took two months to cross the sea. Pocahontas began to have nightmares she was so worried. They were the same dream she had had back in November, when John was arrested. The one where her father killed him and there was nothing she could do about it, how she didn't move. Nakoma assured her that they meant nothing, but Pocahontas couldn't be sure. She just wasn't sure what was going to happen. The first time she had had the dream, John was arrested. Could it mean she wasn't going to make it? Pocahontas couldn't be sure.

"I hope we get home soon." Pocahontas said. She knew they were starting to at least near Virginia because it was getting unbearably hot and muggy. She had hoped to have been home months ago when she would still need her winter clothes, but now she was wishing she had brought her summer clothes.

"I do, too. I can't wait to walk on land again." Wendy said, stretching.

"Not me. The only reason I want to get off is so I'll stop getting seasick."  
Peter said. He was still seasick and as soon as he said it, he had to lean over the side of the boat again. He and Meeko were a lot alike- they both got seasick very easily. Nakoma was down below, sleeping. Thomas was in the crows nest. He was on the lookout for Virginia. Samuel Smith, on the other hand, had been quiet since the day they left. Pocahontas and the others guessed he was worried about confronting John after all that he had done to him and after he had said all those things about Pocahontas. He was worried that John wouldn't forgive him or that they would be too late and he would have to live with the fact that he had decided on his own son's fate.

"Oh you big baby." Wendy said, punching Peter in the arm when he wasn't leaning over the side any more. Peter clenched his arm where he had been punched and then had to lean over the side again. Pocahontas chuckled. Poor Peter.

"Pocahontas! Quick! Come here!" Thomas called from the crows nest. Pocahontas scrambled as fast as she could up the net to the crows nest next to Thomas.

"What is it, Thomas?" Pocahontas asked. Thomas pointed off into the distance. Pocahontas squinted. There, in the distance, was her home. There was Virginia.

"We've done it! We're back!" Pocahontas called down to the others. She could hope she wasn't too late!

**A/N- **REALLY sorry for the shorty shorty! But don't worry; the next chapter will reveal what Ratcliffe has up his sleeve. And can Pocahontas, Nakoma, Thomas, Wendy, Peter, Meeko, Percy, Flit and lastly Samuel Smith make it in time?


	29. The Return of Pocahontas

Chapter Twenty-nine- The Return of Pocahontas

Pocahontas ran down the stairs of the ship to the below deck. She found Nakoma sleeping soundly. Pocahontas shook her awake.

"Nakoma! Nakoma, wake up! We're home!" She said happily.

"What? We're home?" Nakoma asked, jumping up.

"Yes!"

"Did we make it in time?" Pocahontas was quiet.

"I…I don't know." Pocahontas answered. She was quiet. She could only hope and pray she had made it home on time.

...oOo...

Meanwhile, John sat in his cell. It was over. He was done for. Pocahontas hadn't made it back in time, though he knew she had tried. He knew she had tried her hardest. He hoped she was alright. John sighed. Today, any minute now, he would be taken away to the gallows. He wished he could have seen Pocahontas again. Maybe he would. Maybe she made it back! But John knew that if she had, she surly would have come to see him. No, she hadn't made it back. She had tried her hardest, John knew, to save him, but it hadn't worked. John was brought out of his thoughts by Eric opening the door. Eric closed the door behind him and went to sit beside his friend on the floor.

"You alright, John?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine, Eric." John answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Eric." John answered again.

"I know Pocahontas tried, John. You've gotta believe she tried." Eric said.

"I know she tried, Eric. I just…wish I could see her again." John said.

"I wish you could, too." Eric said.

"If you see her again after today, tell her I love her and that I know she tried and that I love her no matter what." John said, looking at Eric. Eric nodded. He hoped that Pocahontas would some way find a way to make it in time.

...oOo...

Pocahontas and the others waited to be told they could leave the ship. Everyone was there except…

"Where is Samuel Smith?" Pocahontas asked, annoyed. She had to get off that ship! Finally, they were told they could leave! Samuel Smith would have to catch up later. Pocahontas had folded the documents and put them in her belt bag. She wanted to have them on hand for when she found John at the jail. The five friends ran to Thomas's house to leave their stuff to go find John. Pocahontas saw that everyone was gathering around the square. What was going on? Suddenly, Pocahontas froze in her tracks.

"Thomas! What's today?" Pocahontas asked hurriedly. Thomas, too, froze when he realized what today was.

"Oh no… Pocahontas, it's June twenty-first!" He said.

"No!" Pocahontas said. She started to run for the door when someone stopped her. It was Ratcliffe.

"I thought that was you." He snarled. He looked around the room.

"And I see you have your own little support team. Too bad you're too late. They've just sent for Smith. You're too late, savage." Ratcliffe said.

"No! No, you let me go!" Pocahontas screamed. Ratcliffe smiled a sinister smile and slammed the door to Thomas's house. From outside, he locked it by putting a large board over the doorway.

"No! No, let us out!" Wendy and Peter and Nakoma and Pocahontas screamed at the same time. Finally, Pocahontas ran to the window. She watched in horror as two men dragged and shoved John up onto the podium of the gallows. He hadn't changed a bit. But, though she was far away, Pocahontas could see that John was crying. She didn't know why and she didn't care; she just had to get out of Thomas's house! Thomas and Peter continued to bang on the door. Then Pocahontas saw someone she never thought she would be happy to see- Samuel Smith. He heard Peter and Thomas's cry and ran over to the locked house. He grabbed the board and shoved it aside. By that time, the man on the gallows by John had put the rope around John's neck. John's head was lowered and Pocahontas couldn't see his face, but she knew he was feeling like he was defeated and had given up.

"No! John! NO!" She screamed. She ran to the door just as Samuel kicked it down. She and the others ran as fast as they could towards the square.

"No! No, stop, please! No!" Pocahontas said as she ran. John looked towards her, but it was too late to stop the executioner.

"NO!" Pocahontas screamed. She watched in horror as the executioner pulled the lever.

**A/N- **Uh oh. BAD FINGERS! BAD! HELP! Please, please, please don't hate me! Hate my fingers! But please continue to read on even if you think you know what's going to happen! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, DON'T ABANDON MY STORY AND NOT REVIEW! You never know what might happen in chapter 30!


	30. Until Proven Guilty

Chapter Thirty- Until Proven Guilty

"_NO!_" Pocahontas screamed, almost skidding to a halt. The others had stopped in horror as they watched the platform underneath John fall.

_Get to John. Get him free. Get him free. _Pocahontas told herself. She ran up to John.

"The rope…cut the rope…" Was all John could say. He was trying to regain his footing on the platform, but it was no use. He continued to kick at air.

"John! No, don't die on me now!" Pocahontas cried. There was nothing she could do. She didn't have anything she could cut the rope with! Suddenly, a Powhatan ax came flying through the air and cut the rope. John fell to the ground and began to cough.

"John!" Pocahontas cried as she ran to him. Thomas had reached them by then and he and Peter hauled John back onto the platform. John continued to cough like crazy. Finally, he could breath right again. He looked up to see Pocahontas looking at him with a concerned face.

"Pocahontas!" He said. He was still breathing heavily from not only fear, but from the noose that still hung around his neck. Pocahontas slipped it off and threw it away. Ratcliffe stood stunned on the side of the gallows.

"You made it!" John said.

"We did. We did make it." Pocahontas said. Ratcliffe suddenly appeared beside them, casting his large shadow over the two of them.

"How did you get out?" He hissed to Pocahontas.

"My support team was a little bigger and stronger than you thought." Pocahontas said strongly and she was surprisingly calm, even to herself. She took the king's note from her belt bag.

"John is innocent! He was all along! The king has ordered him free and ordered you…" She looked at Ratcliffe, "…arrested." Ratcliffe stood stunned. She showed the document to him. Then three guards grabbed Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe smiled a sinister smile.

"You haven't won yet, savage! I will win net time!" He said as he was dragged away.

_That's what you think._ She thought. She turned back to John, who had stood up. Eric came over to them and unlocked the cuffs on John's hands.

"According to this document signed by the king, you're free to go." He said to John. As soon as he was free, Pocahontas sighed a sigh of relief. Then they hugged for the first time in six months.

"John! John, are you alright?" She sobbed out. John, despite his still hurting broken ribs, hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He said. The two clung to each other as the crowd dispersed.

"Come on, there something I need to show you." Pocahontas said, taking his hand and pulling him towards Thomas's house, where she knew Peter, Wendy, and Samuel Smith had gone to wait for them.

"What is it?" John asked. They stopped in the living room. Pocahontas nodded towards the doorway. John looked towards where Pocahontas had nodded. Wendy and Peter stepped out.

"Peter…Wendy?" John asked. Peter and Wendy nodded.

"I found Peter after I arrived in England just like you said and he found Wendy. I couldn't have done it without them and Thomas and Nakoma and Thomas's parents…" She said and smiled. She looked at John as Samuel Smith stepped through the door. John looked at her, shocked.

"Hello, John." Samuel said.

"Hello, Dad." John said in the same tone. He looked at Pocahontas.

"You got him to help?" He asked. Pocahontas nodded.

"We really couldn't have done it without him." John looked back at his father.

"You really helped them?" He asked.

"I did. I felt guilty about…what I did and what I said…when you were in England and what I said in my letter. I was wrong." Samuel said. John nodded.

"You were wrong. But we all make mistakes." John said and Pocahontas knew he was telling his father he forgave him. Samuel smiled knowing John had forgiven him.

"I'm glad you're free, John." Pocahontas said.

"I'm glad to be free, too." John said.

"Glad to hear that. I kept getting seasick on the way here." Peter said and John laughed.

"I can imagine that." He said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Peter said. He still didn't feel too great.

"Oh be quiet, Peter." Wendy said, punching him in the arm again.

"You two haven't changed a bit." John said.

"Nope and we don't plan to, do we, Peter?" Wendy asked, smiling.

"No." Peter said.

"That's good." John said. He turned back to Pocahontas.

"Who threw that ax?" He asked. Pocahontas shrugged. She hadn't thought about it. The ax had defiantly been from her tribe.

"I don't know. Do you guys know?" She asked Thomas and Nakoma.

"No. I didn't see who threw it." Nakoma answered.

"Me neither." Thomas said.

"Well, whoever threw it, I owe them a thanks." John said.

"That's for sure." Pocahontas said.

"Thanks again. You've saved twice now." John said.

"I couldn't let them kill you, John. I just couldn't." Pocahontas said.

"I know. And you know what they say; you're innocent until proven guilty." John said and then they both kissed for the first time in a long time. And they were right: You are innocent until you're proven guilty.

The end!

**A/N-** That's it! See, my fingers didn't let you down for a happy ending! What did you guys think? Please review! I have another Pocahontas fic on the way. It's called "Finding Love". Check up soon for it! Well ya'll, this is it for now. Thanks to all my reviewers! This story is dedicated to you! Thanks!

-Robin Ann Bates


	31. EXTRA: Until Proven Guilty Personae

**_Until Proven Guilty_ personae **

**Pocahontas-** Pocahontas is the free-spirited Powhatan princess of the New World. Pocahontas doesn't let anything get in her way and is pretty optimistic. She has a great knowledge of the earth and its creatures. She also acts on what she believes is right and follows her heart, which also includes saving the life of the only man she's ever loved.

**John-** An experienced adventurer and solider, John knows just about everything there is to know about other lands and their natives. John can be a little stubborn at times, but once something gets put through and into his head, John doesn't forget or not act on it. Because he's English, John is susceptible to pre-justice and prosecution by Pocahontas's people, but his love for Pocahontas ensures that nothing will keep them apart.

**Powhatan-** Powhatan is the father of Pocahontas and chief of the Powhatan Tribes. Powhatan has a great respect for nature and will protect his people and daughter under any circumstances. He accepts Pocahontas's love for John only after Pocahontas saves John and understands the power of love.

**Nakoma-** Pocahontas's best friend and conscience, Nakoma is more down to earth than Pocahontas, but deep down, it's easy to see that she too longs for adventure, freedom, and love.

**Thomas-** Thomas is John's best friend in Jamestown. Possibly the youngest member of the expedition, Thomas struggles to be the best he can be. Though he's younger than the other settlers of Jamestown, Thomas isn't afraid to speak out when needed.

**Eric Dawson-** John's friend from London. Eric is more of a sailor than adventurer, but he comes to Jamestown. Eric is also the judge of Jamestown because of his fair nature.

**Samuel Smith-** John's father. Samuel is on the king's jury and helps decide on his son's punishment when John is arrested for treason. Though stubborn and a workaholic, Samuel has a good heart and would gladly give everything up for his family.

**Peter and Wendy Smith-** John's twenty-two year old twin brother and sister. Peter and Wendy both long for adventure and neither are afraid to stand up and speak out for what's right. The two are often joking around with each other and are typical twins.

**Kelly-** Thomas's mother. Kelly helps Pocahontas when in England by giving her advice and a place to stay. Kelly is very protective of her family.

**George-** Thomas's father. George is a protective, supportive father to Thomas and Carrie.

**Carrie-** Thomas's seven year old little sister.

**King James-** The king of England, King James is a loud, stubborn man who always gets his way.

**Queen Ann-** Unlike her loud, stubborn husband, Ann is a quiet woman of understanding.

**Ratcliffe-** The enemy of John, Pocahontas and their friends. Ratcliffe wants only one thing: gold. He also wishes for war between the settlers and Pocahontas's people. After shooting John and being revolted against, Ratcliffe was taken back to England and vowed revenge. He convinced the king that it was John who committed treason in Jamestown.


End file.
